My feelings about becoming a Dad
by JoTracy123
Summary: This is about what Virgil is feeling as he finds out that he is a Dad and how how he found love with the mother of his child. This is a link from 2nd chances and the Wedding which I am in the middle of writing. so enjoy everyone


_**Hey guys here is anoother wee story for you. This is about what Virgil is feeling as he finds out that he is a Dad and how how he found love with the mother of his child. This is a link from 2nd chances and the Wedding which I am in the middle of writing. so enjoy everyone**_

_**(In Virgil's Point a View)**_

_**My feelings about becoming a Dad and falling in love again**_

It is so hard to believe that a few months ago there was just me with my family. Running International Rescue. To be honest with you I never really thought about the future or what it might hold. However, ever since I went to that High School Reunion I sort of fell in love again. With a girl who I had walked out on 5 years ago. We did everything together. During her last year in High School, she was getting bullied and got beat up. Since Jo lived next door to us at a foster parents. Johnny and I then decided that would walk Jo home from School and walk her back every morning.

So when the night of the Reunion came around. I had asked Dad if Scott could come with me as my plus one. Dad just about let Scott come with me. As I promised Dad that, we would both be back the next morning ready for work. So that morning we took off in Tracy1 and headed for England, don't ask me why the Reunion because I just don't know. Anyway, we had booked ourselves into a hotel and we got ready. Once we arrived at the reunion, let's just say that I was a little nervous and that Scott could see right through me.

We were at the reunion for about half an hour. When Jo arrived through the door, she looked great and hadn't really changed over the past 5 years. It was great to see her but I was unprepared for the bombshell that Jo was going to drop on me.

Once Jo had told me that, I was a Dad to her five-year-old daughter. I will admit that it was a shock to hear this but by the end of the night, she was telling me everything that I needed to know and how she had coped. We were busy talking that I left Scott setting at the bar most of the night by himself and I don't think that he was too happy about it.

I know that finding out about IR was a shock for Jo but I didn't expect her to be so calm about it. She seem so relaxed when I was breaking the news to her. I am just so glad to be giving another chance with Jo and still cannot believe that Jo also agreed to be my wife. I know that in the future, if we decide to have any more children then I know that I will be there to support her. My brothers love the idea of being Uncles now.

So you would have Gordon who is teaching Robyn to swim and when she is older. Don't tell Gordon this but I think Robyn could be his back up for TB4 in the years to come. In addition, I think that Robyn could out prank Gordon with jokes or the two will become a team. Which I am more scared about to be honest here.

John is great with her too. If she cannot sleep with being in a different place. Then John would take her to see the stars. One night we were coming to put Robyn to bed. When we saw that, she wasn't in her room. Therefore, we looked everywhere and it turned out that John had her looking at the stars and she was fast asleep in her uncle's arms.

Scott loves Robyn and would do anything for her. Robyn tends to wrap Scott more or less round her little finger. Robyn would draw Pictures for Scott to cheer him up when he is down or ill. Robyn would tend to ask Scott many questions then the time we would be laughing at Scott trying to answer a five year old. He loves it really

Alan tends to take Robyn down to the beach so the me and Jo can get some alone time. Before we put Robyn to bed every night. Alan hasn't really got to know Robyn yet but once he does, I am sure that he will make just as good an uncle like the others.

Last but not least Dad. Dad is doing great with Robyn. When I first brought Jo and Robyn to the island. I was expecting Dad to take to meeting Robyn badly because she is the double of me. Which meant that Robyn would look like mom also? In saying that Robyn loves her Granddad and would stay with him. When we have a call out, while Jo goes down to the sickbay.

I am really looking forward to a future with Jo and Robyn. I hope that my other brothers will find someone they want to love. However, until then they all have Robyn to bond with


End file.
